I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercising equipment, and, more particularly, to a new and improved portable multi-function exercise device.
II. Description of the Related Art
Due to the widely accepted benefits of exercise, a multitude of exercise devices have been proposed. However, in light of the present invention, these prior designs are deficient in one or more areas. For instance, exercise equipment tends to be bulky and/or heavy and thus difficult to store. Additionally, because of the size of the equipment and/or weight of the equipment, it typically lacks the ability to be portable. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,864 to Fitzpatrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,626 to Newman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,667 to Snyder, Jr. et al.
An additional deficiency of previously designed exercise equipment is the higher level of complexity needed to achieve the same multifunction benefits as the present invention, thereby resulting in the need for additional parts and thus increasing both the weight and costs of such equipment. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,875 to Deluty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,853 to Deluty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,667 to Snyder, Jr. et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,789 to Deluty et al.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of these deficiencies. Examples of such attempts may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,058 to Buoni et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,204 to Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,805 to Franklin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,480 to Dudley, U.S. Pat. No. D355,458 to Chen and U.S. Pat. No. D263,160 to Blackmon. However, many of these designs do not allow for a multitude of exercising positions and thus, limit the number of muscle groups capable of adequately benefiting from the respective devices.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved portable exercise device is needed to overcome the disadvantages just described. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improved portable exercise device that the present invention is directed.